fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Savanna
The Savanna is a tropical map that is humid and wet after raining, dry during long periods of sun or just simply raining. It has nine total areas, no secret areas or underwater areas. Area 3 has a small waterside, but cannot be accessed by swimming, it is only for fishing quests. No shortcuts can be accessed by hunters and most monsters, only flying monsters can fly across the map as a shortcut. The Savanna has new food items and ore that can be mined to upgrade certain weapons and armor. Trade routes are set up because of this, the trade routes are for all over the world but the village Rosail has to pay less zenny because of how close the village is. The Savanna makes an appearance in the fan-game Monster Hunter Revelations, it is researched in the first few easy quests to get a lay of the land. Afterwards quests are initiated for hunters around the world. The Savanna is inhabited by many monsters, it is humid enough for some, has the right temperature for some, has the right amount of rain for some and even has the right food for some. Sometimes the weather depends on what comes to the Savanna. The monsters that live here as their habitat are Gogomoa, Great Maccao, Glavenus and Abiorugu. The food chain is insanely extensive because of all the monsters. Bottom of the chain - All small monsters, Great Maccao and Great Jaggi Middle of the chain - Gogomoa, Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros and Congalala Top of the chain - Glavenus, Brachydios, Duramboros, and the Rath's Special of the chain - Kushala Daora or Hellblade Glavenus Very Rarely do Boltreaver Astalos inhabit the Savanna, they only live in the Savanna if living long enough in it. Otherwise they migrate to other location such as the Forest and Hills. Areas Area 1 - Large circular map with trees and a couple of hills. You can see the higher part of the map in the distance. You can find Larinoth or Aptonoth here. Bug spots are on opposite sides of the map Area 2 - A small closed in path that goes from one side to the other. Great Maccao usually starts off here, there are trees that have fruit grow off of them. There is one mining spot on the left side of the entrance from Area 1, a bug spot and a spiderweb spot. Area 3 - Another area similar to Area 1, but with water filling up half the map. Great Jaggi usually starts here, and so does Volvidon. The water cannot be accessed Area 4 - A small cave area with some mining spots and a hole shining light through it. Tetsucabra usually starts here. Bullfango or Remobra also live in this cave. Area 5 - A bird wyvern nest for Maccao or Jaggi. Sometimes both will spawn at once in this area and will attack each other for the spot. Area 6 - An area covered densely in trees, Gogomoa always starts here to throw large fruit or chunks of wood at it's enemies. This area has some spider web spots and some fruit spots. Area 7 - A hill-like area leading up the the highest obtainable spots of the map, 8 and 9. Glavenus usually starts here. Area 8 - A plateau where you can see the map in perspective. A waterfall can be seen, if you go through it you can find a secret mining spot. Area 9 - A nest for monsters, possibly Rathian, Rathalos or Astalos. Bones can be picked up here, it's the spot for egg quests. Icon... Icon for the map, creator is not very skilled at drawing on PC and even knows that. However this is the icon, sun in the background, grass and water.Category:Areas Category:Entilled2